New Life
by Vodid
Summary: The story plot before its revamp into Aftershock. A unique girl finds herself with the Autobots after a Decepticon threat comes along. What does this girl have that the Decepticons want? *I will not be updating, only posting the 45 chapters I typed previously (more information in the story)
1. Quick Filler

Some of you should know my story Aftershock, and others New Life if you've been around that long.

Before Aftershock, I had a Transformers fan fiction called New Life (cheesy name, I know), and after typing 45 chapters of the story, I had decided I didn't like where I was going with the plot. I lost my ego and started up a new plot, but I couldn't mold New Life into that plot, so I completely revamped New Life into Aftershock.

Since many liked New Life (More or less 25 favs/follows and 34 reviews), I am posting New Life once again for those of you who still want to read it.

And no, I do not think I will be updating this story, only posting those 45 chapters.

Just a filler, New Life lasted from November 7, 2014 to early February 2015. Yes. I did type 45 chapters in a four month span. Very short chapters.

I am missing a few chapters of the story, specifically chapters 2, 8, 9 and 10. Which is an oopsie. I'm not sure if I can recover them.

I had said in Aftershock that on my laptop, I only found 4 out of the 45 chapters, then on my computer, 41 out of the 45. But sadly, my laptop's chapters are not the missing four. The missing four are gone. Completely.

So what I'll do is that those four missing chapters, when the time comes I'll just type a quick synopsis of what the chapter is about, enough to fill you in so you can understand.

I hope you enjoy this old story of mine. I know there are mistakes. I have not changed _anything_ in or about the story. And I was quite the writer then...I improved so much now, don't worry.


	2. Chapter 1

"Hello. My name is Kadence, some people call me Kadie. I am 14 years old, I have long dark red hair that is usually in a braid, and deep blue eyes. I live several miles South of Tranquility and I am an ordinary teenage girl." Well, until some events have happened. Like figuring out Transformers are actually real.

I heard a few snickers here and there around the classroom. Saying "ordinary" won't change anything about what other students think of me. Nobody believes me when I say "I am an ordinary teenage girl," they always bully me about it. The only reason is because I'm different. Different as looking different. Nobody else has natural dark red hair, yes mine is naturally red. And they don't believe my deep blue eyes being natural either. When I was little, before I started school, I saw myself "transform" and I now think I was playing or it was just my little toddler imagination, others think the same too. I went to my desk to sit down. The snobby popular girl sitting next to me handed me a piece of folded up paper, I didn't open it. She then started to kick my desk, urging me to read it. I huff and open the piece of paper and read it.

"You're ugly." I was about to fold the piece of paper back up and send it back, but the girl next to me, Samaya, snatched the paper and scribbled words on the paper. I stare at the words in amazement. Even though she scribbled the words, they were so neat, neater than mine at least. "At least I look better than you." Samaya then passed me note, I opened it. "I think you look beautiful." She even added a small smiley face at the end. I smiled at Samaya, grateful she is against bullying. The popular girl didn't see Samaya take the note, so I sent it back with a half-forced smile. The popular girl sent it back to me, a little crumpled from her frustration, "Fuck you." I wrote something back to her and passed it back, "Rather childish I see."

I make it back home alive, and I made a new friend. After my class, her and I had sat next to each other at lunch and rode the bus together. I've never really had friends ever since I've started school. I lay on my bed, texting Samaya good night. With that, I fell asleep.

 _I'm floating, or falling? It feels like both. There are clouds around me with birds flying peacefully in the distance. I look around and notice there's no sun, but it's still light as if there was a sun. I look down and see the beauty of Chicago, I'm above a small field with a forest and a road nearby. My throat hurts like I've been screaming. Is this a dream? It doesn't really feel like it. I saw a tiny figure representing a helicopter just before-_

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Oh great. My alarm clock is ringing. I sit up in my bed and turn off my alarm clock that's beeping on my nightstand. And let me tell you, my hair is a matted mess. Then I realize, it's Saturday. Why did I have my alarm turned on when it's a Saturday?! Does anyone else do this to themselves? It's 8:00 AM, I get part of the house to myself, since my family is still sleeping. So I roll off my bed and get dressed. This might be a good day for me.

But instead of a good day, about an hour or two after I got up, there's a knocking on my front door, more like pounding. A minute or two later of no reply from me, there's a deep voice from behind the door. I freeze, my heart is pounding, "FBI! Open this door!" I clear my throat and walk to the door, trying not to shake in fear as I unlock the door and turn the knob. I open it, and there are three men. Standing right there. In front of me. They're all in suits, with sunglasses. The men behind have red ties while the man in front of me has a blue tie. I stare at them and I managed to squeak out a "hello." The man in the front holds up his FBI badge, "Are you Kadence Bluett?" he asks, after a few seconds of hesitation I nod. "We need you to come with us please. Will your parents worry if you're gone?" He asks as he starts to turn to walk to his black GMC van, I manage to talk normally, "I'll leave a note for them." He nods as I run back inside, write a note, put on my gray jacket over my light blue shirt, put on my black shoes under my jeans, head out the door, and get into the black van. I sit there without saying a word. All I do is stare out the window, trying not to quiver in fear, what do they want from me?

"You like staring out the window?" The man with the blue tie sitting in the passenger seat asks, knocking me out of my daydream. I glance at him and nod, "There are some, uh, pretty things out there." I pause and think, "Like, uh, trees and streams." He smiles at me and turns around, did I say the right thing?

A half an hour later we stop, in front of a building, I haven't gotten enough time to look at the writing on it, but it was large and gray. "We're here. This is the N.E.S.T." I stare at him with curiosity as he continues, "You're familiar with Transformers correct?" I freeze, Transformers, you got to be kidding me, "You know. Autobots and Decepticons?" I give a shaky nod, where is he going with this. "Well, darling. We have been keeping the secret from the world, and those who have seen them sworn never to tell another living soul. And sure, it might seem like a fantasy or fictitious story to you, but, oh-ho-ho, they are quite real." Am I in another dimension?

I get a little more shaky, I feel sick. Like I'm about to pass out. No way are they real! "So, why am I here? What part am I in this?" He walks on with the two other men walking off to either side of the door, guarding it. We walk into the big doors of the N.E.S.T. and I glance and almost stop at the first sight of the yellow Camaro with the black racing stripes and the blue Peterbilt with the red flames on the front. I saw the rescue Hummer and the black TopKick behind the Camaro and Peterbuilt.

"Hello, Optimus. I believe this," he pauses and turns to me, then back, "is the girl you wanted? Kadence Bluett." A few moments pass before the truck makes noises and starts to reshape, I take a small step back. This is an Autobot! They are real! No. Way. I have to be dreaming once more, I hope my alarm clock beeps. But my body is shaking and my heart is pounding way too much for this to be a dream.

Once he finishes transforming to, him, he puts his fist on the ground still crouching a little and starts to, what looks like, examine me from where he is. His eyes are moving around, looking at me. Now the Camaro is transforming along with the other cars nearby.

This. Is. Not. Happening.

"We'll leave you all alone." The man said next to me before walking off, I watched him go with everyone else in the current room I'm in, with the Autobots. I look up at the Autobots, they look incredible! Huge and awesome looking. I take a small step forward. I can sort of see nervousness in the Autobots too. Okay, so I'm not alone with this. We stand there for a second, "I heard that man, uh, said you wanted me? May I ask why?" They don't look surprised. At all. This is really awkward. Finally the transformed Camaro elbows Optimus for him to say something, "Right. Kadence Bluett?" Oh wow, his voice is super cool too! It's super deep. "There was a saying, before any of us were alive. That every thousand years, one human will have a power, that no one has ever had or will have." This catches my attention, with my heart beating faster, "There have only been three in existence, the first three most likely died of natural causes or age." Uh oh, this can't be me, nope. No sir is this me. "No one knows the power or the human who will get the power." He narrows his eyes at me, "But we do believe it is you who has this power." I take a step back, "Me? That's not-" Before I could finish, the robot in the back cuts me off, "I can sense it in you. We all do." Everyone nods at his statement, except for me. Ever so suddenly, the transformed Hummer runs a blue light on my body, "Yeah. I can tell, it's definitely in her blood, or energon." He says the last of his sentence a little slowly, like he wasn't expecting "energon." I try to calm down and force words out of my mouth, "How come I've never seen it before or heard about it?" I shake my head slightly. "It doesn't fully take effect until a certain point in your age. It has grown in your body without being detected." So, what they are saying, is that I have a power, that they barely know of and saying I'm the human with the power. Great. I am sitting here, dumbfounded.


	3. Chapter 2

**I found chapter 2!**

All I can do is stare at the Autobots, waiting for my alarm clock to ring and save me from this dream. They stare right back at me for a few minutes, "We should, um, do the introduction thing you did with Mikaela and I." Sam's voice breaks the silence. I glance over at him and mouthed "introduction?" He nods in reply.

"Kadence." The transformed Peterbilt grabs my attention, "My name is Optimus Prime, we are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron; Autobots for short. This is my weapon specialist, Ironhide. Chief Medical Officer, Ratchet and Sam's guardian, Bumblebee." He gestures to each of them. I nod in understanding.

"We should go…" Sam says after checking his watch. I looked out a window from where I was, it was getting a little dark. The days are still long, it's not autumn or winter yet. Night comes late, around eight or nine. Sam drives me back home.

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

Ah! Finally the alarm! I open my eyes and turn the alarm off. Then I freeze. My eyes trail down to the date on the clock. It's Sunday. No. No no no no no no no. No _way_ that dream was real. It can't. Maybe I slept the whole day yesterday, or I just don't remember it. But it is not possible for that _dream_ to be real!

I get out of bed and get dressed. I get the morning to myself! It's really sunny out with the peaceful songs of the birds. I find myself standing there, staring out the window. It's so pretty.

I run downstairs into the family room and turn on the TV. After 30 minutes or so watching TV, I hear a sound, like glass was just broken. My heart starts pounding and I'm frozen on the soft couch.

My cat heard the noise too and runs under the couch, I wish I could too.

I hear footsteps, am I being robbed? Am I sitting on my couch, about to witness a robbery? The footsteps get louder, I'm stuck on my couch, not just because I'm paralyzed in fear, but because I have no where to go that the burglar _wouldn't_ find me, or hear me.

Cut off during my thoughts, the burglar walks in, but he's not alone. He has a buddy with him. Both were wearing incredibly light grey, no not white, grey shirts. They also had dark grey pants and black shoes. They look like the men who captured me…

Now I'm really scared, he just whispered to his friend while pointing at me. And the only thing I can do is stare in horror as they get closer to me, with rope and a gun.

I put my hands up the moment he points the gun at me. "Stand up and follow us." I hate this. He blindfolds me, then knocks me out.

What's the point of a blindfold if I'll just _be asleep_?

As I wake up I hear a loud humming noise, like a running engine. I'm blindfolded, but by the way the vehicle moves, it feels to me like a helicopter.

I hear faint voices, almost masked by the powerful noise of the helicopter. I can't make out the conversation, but it stops as soon as I can listen.

I feel my blindfold being untied, I am in a helicopter!. I saw my surroundings, we were turn every so often and going straight.

How could the helicopter be moving...Without a driver to drive it? I got the same feeling when I first saw the Autobots, I could feel their energy or something.

The man picks me up, and carries me to the side of the helicopter, where it is open. No, why can't things be normal for me? He's going to throw me out of the helicopter!

He tosses me out. I'm screaming. Wouldn't you if you were dropped out of a helicopter many many many _many_ feet above the ground? I look at the ground, it's a big field with a road next to it and a forest. My throat hurts from screaming. The only thing I can do is let myself fall.

Fall to the _great_ world below.

The helicopter moved away, out of sight now _._ But I'm not worried about it, I'm more worried about how I'm going to land and if I'll even _survive_ the fall. I guess it just depends on how I land.

Why am I worrying about that. More importantly, my body is flipping changing. I'm watching my arms change into...what looks like metal. It feels like-Oh no...Don't tell me...That my dream, about the Transformers was real. Because I sure do look like I'm changing into one.

The Autobots were right, I do have a power. I didn't even know skin can change into metal!

Feels like years until my body is done "transforming." And oddly by instinct I land on my feet. Okay, no pain here. No pain there. I think I'm okay. But as my body transforms back into human, everything hurts. I mean _everything_ , I feel really weak as well.

Ugh, I want to go to sleep and never wake up! I feel like I am anyway. But just before I do, I saw the Peterbilt and heard the faint calling of my name in a deep voice.

"Kadie?" I groan, sounds like my mother waking me up for school, "Kadence!" The urgency in her voice makes me snap awake. Before I answer her, I look around the room. There's my mom, next to the bed.

Staring at her, I realize I'm in my room. The light green walls, the white, sort of grey carpet greeted me.

It hurt when I asked my mom what happened, I felt super sore. "I found the broken window in the house, and I noticed you were gone. I called the police and a few hours later they found you unconscious in a field miles away from the house. Kadie, I have to ask _you,_ what happened."

We go through the whole process of "investigation" with mom. I didn't want to tell her about my transforming part. We clear things up and she leaves my room, finally. I just want to snuggle with my cat and stay like that.

Staring out of my window, I easily notice that an Autobot is driving down the road, most likely to find me. How do I know it's an Autobot? Simple. It's a yellow and black Camaro, who else would it be?

My mom went into her room, sneaking down the stairs I walk out the front door and headed towards the Camaro.

I walk up to Bumblebee, Sam and Mikaela sitting inside. "Okay, what do you want now?" Bumblebee opens his backseat door for me to climb in.

During the whole time I've been in the passenger seat staring out the window, I didn't notice where we had been going.

I finally realize where we are. Minutes later we come to a stop on the grass. When we get out of Bumblebee, I was right on where we were heading. The field where I had been found unconscious in.

"Uh, why are we here?" I turn to face Sam, Mikaela and Bumblebee as he transforms to the Autobot he is. "The Autobots wanted to ask you some questions, they should be here anytime now." Anytime now? That will take _forever_.

What seems like to be an hour, they finally arrive. All 3 of them. They all transform the instant they come to a stop on the grass next to Bumblebee.

I back up to sit on a nearby rock as the Autobots transform. They start to walk towards me, Bumblebee is the first to get settled on the ground next to me.

"Okay, _now_ can I ask why I'm here? I'm already freaked out about getting thrown out of a helicopter and almost dying. But no, transform into something that looks like _you, no offense._ And I end up not dying and instead passing out right then and there. Does that answer your questions?" I mumble one last thing I don't think they caught.

They all look at me with really surprised expressions on their faces. "Indeed it does, but that wasn't exactly a helicopter." Optimus points out to me.

"I'm confused." They all move around uncomfortably before Ratchet answers me, "That was Blackout, a Decepticon. He must've known you had the power..." His voice trails off slowly at the thought.

Sam looked just as confused as I was, "I thought Blackout was killed in Mission?"

Ironhide nodded his head, "He was, Lennox thought he killed the Decepticon. But somehow, he survived."

"And now we're _sure_ you have the power. You just admitted you had transformed as you were falling." Optimus continues. They all nod in agreement.

"We had witnessed your fall and saw your transformation, it shocked us all." Ironhide adds on. So that's why I heard someone calling my name.

"Well now I know." I hesitantly say. We all sit there for a long time. Not knowing what to say.

"We need to keep you safe so this doesn't happen again, Kadence. If the Decepticons realize you're still alive, they _will_ kill you. They know where you live." I giggle at how Ratchet said the last part.

But I don't like the sound of that. The whole trip back home, I think about everything that has happened. Sam drops me off and heads back to his house, the other Autobots returning to their base. I walk slowly to the door. I really don't like the sound of this.

I turn the doorknob and head inside. My cat runs up to me waiting to have her fur brushed. I take off my shoes and jacket and walked into the family room with my cat rubbing on my legs.

"Stop that Flim. I'll brush you when I manage to get to the couch." If I _can_! Flim keeps walking in front of me. "I'm about to trip on you and you are going to get hurt, might I add, you won't get brushed."

My mom walks in while I brush Flim's back with her favorite brush. "I'm going to work. I'm going to be late if I don't hurry." She walks over to me and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and runs off to work.

"Finally. Hey Flimmy." My cat jerks her head up at her name being called and looks at me with curiosity, "We get the house to ourselves for the rest of the day."

I look worriedly at the front door, then I stoke her white fur before going upstairs to my room. Of course, she follows me and watches every move as I grab a book and hop on my bed.

I dropped my book on my lap. Mom looked so worried, but why? Is she scared that I'm going to get hurt?

For the remainder of the day I read my books, ate dinner and went to bed. Flim watched everything I did. She jumped on my bed and slept next to me. I fell asleep stroking her back.

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

Aaaagh! I really wish I had a different alarm. Oh nevermind that, I'm a bit hungry. Not like, seriously hungry like I should be when I wake up, just a little hungry.

I got dressed, ready to be called out of my house by the. Ate my breakfast and brushed Flim. There we go, there's that knocking at the door. I unlock and open the door, all ready to go.

Sam was standing there, "Kadence? You know you're coming with us today?"

"Yes. I'm ready to go." We walk to the Camaro and head for the NEST.

Why can't my life be simple? I don't know. But I seem pretty happy with it.


	4. Chapter 3

Like the first time, I stay silent and look out the window the whole trip to NEST. I bit my bottom lip.

We reach the NEST and walk inside, pretty much doing the same exact procedure the first time. Sam drives the Camaro inside and the Autobots transform.

Instead, Sam drives us to another door in the back of the building. Which I am going to guess, leads outside. To the Autobots most likely. If they aren't in the building, where else can they be? Fighting Decepticons? I think not. I don't think there is a current problem with the Decepticons. Other than me. But I sure do hope not...

He opens the door and drives outside to a large area. It has a wire fence around a big area behind the building. And guess who's there?

The Autobots start transforming the moment I walk outside. Ironhide is the first to finish transforming and approaches me.

"Kadence. You remember us saying we have to keep you safe?" I nod, and Ironhide continues, "You should have been informed that you will have a guardian until we figure this whole thing out. Have you been told?"

I don't want to say no. It might bring us in a deeper conversation. I glance over to Sam, who's rubbing the back of his head. I cross my arms and spoke sarcastically, "Yeah, I have." Ironhide narrows his eyes at me.

"Since I am frequently busy, Ironhide and Bumblebee already have a human to guard, Ratchet will be your guardian."

Ratchet and I both snap our heads towards Optimus, "What?" We both exclaim in unison.

"Optimus, please reconsider. I am a medic, not a guardian."

"Ratchet, I know you don't fully understand. But look around, we don't have enough Autobots."

I easily move into the N.E.S.T. The Autobots chill outside and I'm stuck in the cool night air with them. It will be about and hour until I'm let into Optimus to sleep. Yes, I have to sleep in Optimus. But at least he keeps the heat on all night. I don't know why I have to be in Optimus or why we're outside. But do I look like I care?

The Autobots just sit there and be cool while I lie on the cold grass looking up at the stars. I miss Flim already, I hope my parents are taking care of her for me. It's getting really dark and cold.

"Hey, uh, Optimus? I'm going to turn into a human popsicle, can I get in now?" I look at him from where I am with my upside-down head. It takes a moment before I hear a small groan and his car door opens. I'm going to guess he was sleeping by the sound of his groan. The other Autobots are out cold.

Feels like I had blinked my eyes. It's suddenly morning. By the looks of it, we're moving. But why? "Hey Optimus?" I feel a subtle jerk as if he didn't know I had just waken up, "Why are we moving?..." I sit up and look out the car windows, where were the other Autobots? Instead of an answer he instantly straps a seatbelt on me the moment I sit up. I don't want to ask again why we were moving. We're in a big forest with thick canopies overhead. We come to a complete stop in a small clearing.

Optimus unbuckles my seatbelt and opens the door, indicating I should get out. I climb out and the second I put my head out of the door I hear faint explosions and gun fires. My heart starts beating quicker. Was there a battle while I was asleep?

I look back at Optimus, still in his car form, I can see indents as if he were shot millions of times. He was covered in the indents! I stare in slight horror as he transforms and stays in the same position for a long moment. "Optimus...Are you okay?" I slowly question the large Autobot.

He looks down at me, "While you were asleep the Decepticons attacked in attempt to take you...I didn't want to wake you so you won't be alarmed. I fled with the other Autobots keeping the Decepticons busy." That is very much surprising yet not very surprising.

"Where do we go now? We can't go back with the Decepticons knowing where the N.E.S.T. is." Optimus sat there for another second, "We will wait here until the others come. And you are correct. We can't go back. They know where we've been staying." I like how he didn't use the word "hiding."

I have no clue how the battle is going, but I know Optimus will _not_ let his guard down for a split second. Am I really that important?

It's been an hour since we have arrived the forest and the other Autobots _finally_ arrive with many scratches and indents on themselves. The injuries don't look too severe for them. For the entire hour I've been waiting I've been sitting at the edge of the clearing drawing in the dirt with a twig. I took advantage and drew the Autobots' insignia, since Optimus is sitting in a position where it is in plain sight.

Ironhide transforms and slowly walks toward me, curiously looking at the ground where I had been drawing. He realizes what the drawing is and gives a small grunt in acknowledgement. Ratchet and Optimus are talking in incredibly quiet voices across the clearing and Bumblebee is chilling, staying near the direction they came just in case they were followed.

Now it's getting dark. Think about it, it's only _getting_ dark, the canopy of the trees make it _extra_ dark like it's already night, it'll get pitch black in no time.

It's almost pitch black and I can't see the drawings in the ground. It'll make everything more difficult. I can barely see the Autobots in their car states, how are we supposed to see if the Decepticons are here if we can't even see each other? And I'm sure they'll find us.

The Autobots were pretty much thinking the same. I hopped into Bumblebee this time and we drove off possibly deeper into the forest or somewhere else.

Not long before Bumblebee comes to a sudden stop. We're still in the forest. I look out my passenger window and see several pairs of red eyes. I sink down in my seat not wanting to be seen by them. I start to lightly tap my fingers on my lap, waiting for us to go or do something. Bumblebee just sat there, doing nothing.

Suddenly the Decepticons jump out of the bushes and attack, I could feel Bumblebee flinch. They're only small Decepticons I don't see if there's a major problem with them. Spying sure, but attacking? Don't think so... I look out all the windows, maybe it is a problem. There are billions of them jumping out from no where.

How'd the Decepticons manage to find this many tiny ones, especially ones willing to die just like that. Bumblebee instantly drives forward before the little Decepticons reach us.

They aren't that hard to kill from watching the Autobots deal with them. You just shoot once or twice and they're dead.

We continue on driving and we finally make it out of them forest. The other Autobots are not far behind, I think they've killed the little Decepticons. The evil little Decepticons.

It's still night but at least it's a little brighter than the forest. Bumblebee slows down for the others to catch up. I start humming the Transformers theme song. This definitely gets Bumblebee's attention. He turns on the radio and plays the song on sync with what I am humming. I let the song continue and finish without me.

"Hey Bumblebee? Where are we going?" His small voice clips pop out of the radio "Ask Optimus that question. He's leading the way." He is? I didn't even notice. Ironhide and Ratchet are on both sides of Bumblebee. My eyes slightly widen, since when did they get here? " Follow the leader." I mutter to myself.

I stare out the window and find a few rays of the sunrise just above Ratchet. If only I could actually see the sunrise... "You need to stop that." Bumblebee's voice snaps me back into reality, "Stop what?" I'm confused. "That habit of your's." I give a confused look to the moving steering wheel. He breathes out, "Staring out the window. You do that _all_ the time." No kidding. I shrug at the dash "Nothing else to do..."

We finally come to a stop. Good, I was just about to fall asleep. I step out of Bumblebee and look at our surroundings. It's pretty decent here. There's a small lake, with forest mostly made out of pine trees and nearby me there's a giant door going into a huge hill.

The giant door opens quickly and we drive in. Surprisingly it's not dark like I thought it would be. It's pretty dang bright if you ask me, other than small skylights lining the ceiling near the entrance.

Amazing. This place is extremely secure. Although, no one's here. It's completely deserted. Is this an abandoned base? The Autobots stop in the middle of the room and transform.

"Kadence. I thought you would be interested, come and see this." Ratchet calls me over to a large table with gray mechanical parts. I gasp loudly with my hands covering my mouth. No _way_. Sure we don't exactly know what happened to the Autobots after the first Transformers movie ended, but _this_?! Ratchet watches me take a step forward and place my hand on the metal. "Is this...Jazz?"


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry, previous chapter was a chapter from Aftershock. I guess I was tired and wasn't paying attention, so reread last chapter. :s**

* * *

I spent a long time staring at Jazz as the Autobots get situated in the base. Was Ratchet trying to repair Jazz? He doesn't have dents in him or scratches. It's all clean and polished. Well, apart from him utterly being split apart. It really does look like Ratchet was trying to repair him.

I whimper at the thought of Megatron ripping Jazz in half. His words ringing in my ears... _"You want a piece of me? You want a piece?!"_ I walk away slowly, haunted by his death. " _No! I want two!"_ Everyone knows it, Jazz was the best.

I try not to think about Jazz as I explore the base. It's pretty neat in here. Snapped out of my thoughts I shriek as a giant spider, about the size of a tarantula pops out of nowhere and sits on the toe of my shoe. I shake my shoe vigorously trying to get the spider off.

Shrieking more every time the spider moves up onto my pants. I run for my life back to the Autobots. "I hate it in here!" Bumblebee looks at me shocked and Ratchet cocks his head in a questioning way. "There is a freaking _spider_ on my leg!" Ironhide is the first to speak while smiling, "You sure, kid?" Optimus chuckles at his comment. What are they... _Nooo._

"Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" It has made it's way onto my torso then to my neck. I'm now merely whimpering when it reaches the top of my head. Why is this spider doing this? _It's not natural!_ Ratchet walks slowly to me and takes the spider off my head. "This isn't a spider if you look closely. It's actually a tiny bot we had created a while ago. It just lives here."

I scowl at him, who would do such a thing? "Created it to scare humans. Look how huge it is!" I exclaimed as Ratchet lets it go and I sidestep closer to Bumblebee when it scurries off close to me. "It's an amazing tool to use against humans. It works effectively." Optimus butts in still laughing at my reaction. Ironhide, Ratchet and Bumblebee join in the laugh. I cross my arms. "Yeah. _Real_ _funny_ _._ "

That night, the Autobots fell asleep nearby the entrance to the base. Ratchet and I were the only ones still awake. "So you are repairing Jazz, huh? I thought it wasn't exactly _possible_ in your world."

He shakes his head. "Slight chance...It would be a miracle if repairing works."

Ratchet continues trying to piece Jazz together. He holds out his hand for me to stand on and brings me over to the open side of Jazz's right half. "See that dark blue sphere in there?" I nod quickly at the "dark blue sphere" in Jazz's chest mostly covered in many wires and medal pieces, "That's his spark. It's still in good condition. I've been working on him for a few months, I'm almost done."

Realization pops in my head. "Then let's fix him!" I squeak with much happiness. We spend the rest of the night figuring the "Jazz-Saw Puzzle."

At dawn Jazz's body was almost pieced together. I'm surprised, Ratchet and I make a good repairman team. Well, Ratchet did most of the work. He gets the credit. All Ratchet has to do is connect wires and metal on Jazz's chest.

This is _amazing_. If this works, I'll be able to see Jazz...Alive! And he can continue being Optimus's first lieutenant.

It's been a day or two since we've arrived at the base. And Ratchet _finally_ finished working on Jazz. Surprisingly quick too. And I've noticed ever since I have transformed when I was dropped out of a helicopter I didn't have the need to eat, I'd occasionally have _something_. My stomach feels weird not having food digested.

Ratchet is doing the finishing touches on Jazz as we all anxiously wait for him to call us back in the base. I mess around with the water or trying to transform again and the Autobots just awkwardly... Sit there.

I try to transform my arm, resulting in a fail. I try again, then again and again. The last attempt I made, it worked and I let out a squeal of delight.

After half an hour or so Ratchet comes out. And the funny thing is, Ratchet and I planned on pranking Bumblebee, Optimus and Ironhide if Jazz comes back to life. And here he is now standing there with a sad face plastered on. "I'm sorry guys. When Jazz came back to life...He exploded." I sat there trying not to at the reactions of the Autobots.

Bumblebee made a small whining noise followed with an upset face, Ironhide was completely dumbfounded trying to process what he just heard and the best of all... Optimus lowered his head slightly, until I couldn't hold it anymore.

I laughed as hard as I could, "Ratchet we did it!" Ratchet smiled and the others formed irritated faces. "What do you mean, kid?" Ironhide grunted. Even Bumblebee had an angry face on. "The prank worked perfectly."

I followed close behind the Autobots as they walked into the base to finally see Jazz. He was attempting to stand up with the aid of Ratchet. I bet he's all stiff from being in the same position for a long time. I can't believe Ratchet actually fixed Jazz.

The Autobots welcomed Jazz back and informed him about what happened to the battle after he died. He leans to see me standing in the back. "Who's the lil' lady?" Optimus turns to me. "This is our newest member of the team. Kadence Bluett."

Jazz looks curiously at me, "She's a human." he says blandly. He did not... I am _not_ just a human!

I'll show him! "Human?" I ask before transforming into one of them. _Yes!_ It actually worked on command! The Autobots flinch back the moment I started to transform. It feels tingly whenever I transform like I hit my funny bone.

"What were you saying Jazz?" I transform back into human with an amused expression, while stretching. "She...Knows my name?" I sigh at Jazz. The rest of the day was painstakingly spent on explaining everything to Jazz.

"Now that he's been informed," I yawn, "Can we get some _sleep_?"

The Autobots transform into their car states, and it looks like they've already fallen asleep. I was asked to sleep in Jazz tonight, I'm going to guess I have to get to know him. But we had already fallen asleep before a word was said.


	6. Chapter 5

I slept in a little late with Jazz. He wakes up the moment I do, it's kind of creepy. I jump out of him before he squishes me by transforming. I look around and notice the Autobots are gone. All that's left is Jazz and I…And that "Spiderbot" that I _definitely_ stay a distance from.

I watch the Spiderbot pass by as Jazz talks. "The others have went out on a mission to ensure the Decepticons aren't nearing in on the base. They want us to stay in here until they're back." Suddenly, it feels like Jazz never left the team.

Minutes later there's a pounding on the roof of the base and echoes inside. The pounding sounds so much like someone is heavily walking on the roof.

I stay close to Jazz who moves away from the skylights. "Is it a Decepticon?" I don't know if the bot outside can hear us but we want to sound extremely quiet just in case.

"It sure does sound like one, lil' lady. I don't hear anything else." His statement puts me in a thinking mode.

"If that's a Decepticon, the Autobots must be somewhere farther away fighting other Decepticons so this one can get in without being heard. It's a distraction for the Autobots..." I trail off when Jazz has a shocked face looking straight at me.

Interrupting us, the door to the base explodes. Jazz readies his weapon. A large Decepticon was standing alone in the entrance. He looked just like Megatron. I thought he died in the first movie? Well I guess this isn't the movie, but if Jazz died like in the movie wouldn't Megatron too? I'm thinking too much.

Jazz tells me to run while he fights Megatron. I hide behind one of Ratchet's many metal boxes and I crawl under a table I found behind the metal box.

I feel myself shaking more and more each time I hear Megatron threaten me. Jazz was already unconscious but luckily unscathed. I sighed in relief as quietly as I could.

Megatron walked heavily past me. "I know you're still here girl. I can _smell_ you." That's...Not creepy... _At all_.

I jump back and hit my head on the table when Megatron lifts the box and places it to his left. "There you are." He growls.

I squeak when he reaches out for me. I crawled backwards and out from under the table and ran towards the entrance to hopefully escape.

Instead of a wide open exit, another Decepticon jumps in the way and snatches me. _Blackout_. I thought _he_ died too! Megatron evilly smiles while they walk out of the base, with me in their possession.

Before Blackout transformed into a helicopter and traps me in, I see the Autobots coming. I can only see Optimus's Peterbilt and I scream his name for help.

Megatron transforms into a jet and flies off with Blackout going as fast as possible behind the jet. I'm stuck here looking down at my shaking hands struggling to stay in my lap. I feel sick. Not because I'm in the air, it's because I'm afraid of what Megatron might do to me. I rub the back of my head where I hit the table. What do the Decepticons want?

We arrive at a large ship, invisible on the outside. But I can see it. Blackout says regular humans can't see or detect the ship. Megatron and Blackout entered the ship in the sky. It's super bright in here with many Decepticons here and there. I couldn't get a good look at the Decepticons, I could only see Starscream for a second before we went through a small series of hallways.

Every time I talked, Blackout, who was holding me, pierced his claw-finger things deeper into my flesh. Small amounts of blood trickled down my arm.

We reach a large empty room. Blackout tosses me in and leaves. I roll my eyes "Could do with a little less of the tossing!" I shout after Blackout.

"Stand up girl." Megatron orders "Do you know why you are here?"

I take a big shaky deep breath. "Because I can turn into one of you things? If you want me to join the Decepticons...It's not happening anytime soon. More like never." I mutter under my breath.

He chuckles coldly. "Optimus taught you well. I only took you-" I don't feel like listening to the rest as I cut him off, "I learned myself after Blackout threw me out of him. Optimus didn't teach me anything. Don't make accusations."

The room subtly shook, "Silence! I had Blackout toss you out of him so we can confirm _you_ are the human who can transform...And I'll make sure you can't." He activates a plasma gun on his arm and points it at my stomach.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I shake in fear. Is he going to kill me?

"You have something I want."

 _What?_ I took a shaky breath, what could he possibly want from me? I can _only_ transform!

Megatron fires at my stomach. Part of the shot bounces off as my body deflects it with metal and hits Megatron in the foot, the other part burrowed deep into my stomach. I try not to cringe at the pain. Blood poured down my leg.

The part of the shot I had deflected hit Megatron _hard_ in the foot and apparently damaged it hard enough for him to yell in pain. "Oh, you've done it _now_ girl!"

This time he aims for my chest. Before he shoots the wall explodes and his shot makes it to my leg instead of my chest. I fall to the ground holding what's left of my leg. It's hard to not look at what just freaking happened to it. At least it wasn't my chest. That could have ended badly.

Bumblebee runs into the room and smashes Megatron through the wall and out of the ship. I stared at the large hole with wide eyes.

I'm left here holding both my wounds curled up on the floor. I wish I could pass out so this could be over!

Bumblebee runs over to me and gently scoops me up. No matter how gentle he's being, I stifle a scream in pain. He runs out and away from the ship. Luckily, the ship wasn't too far from the ground. Bumblebee jumps off and lands in a small clearing. I hope Megatron isn't anywhere near.

Bumblebee makes it back to the Autobots with me still in his hands. I'm ready to fall asleep and never wake up again.

I don't have the strength to lift my head the slightest bit to see who's there. I barely have the strength to listen to Ratchet giving orders to Bumblebe, if that's even Ratchet.

I close my eyes after that. Not a care in the world. Not that I have the strength to care.

I open my eyes and felt myself floating, I couldn't tell if I was in any pain or not. A tingling sensation spread throughout my body. Am I transforming? Several drops of blood were surrounding me, all of them floating. I couldn't move, only my eyes could. The world around me starts to move.

I flinch. I'm back in the real world. I sigh in relief. I turn my head to see a man standing next to me. I flinch again. Who the heck?

The man looks like he was in his late thirties, maybe even in his forties. His hair was a dusty brown and his eyes were a deep blue, like mine. He wore a medical lab coat, with a red Autobot insignia stitched on the left breast pocket.

I lift my head to see metal on my left leg, where Megatron had shot me. Had I really lost my leg? I sit up ignoring the screeching pain in my stomach area.

The doctor disappears and I feel the room move. I'm in Ratchet. So, was that doctor Ratchet? Like a holo-what's-it or something?

One second I'm on a small bed and the next I'm in Ratchet's hands and gently set on the ground. The others start to transform as well.

"Is she alright?" Jazz leans a little in to get a closer look at me.

"Yes Jazz. I'm okay because I got shot in the stomach and lost half my left leg. I'm perfectly fine and not in any pain what-so-ever." He gives me a confused look at my sarcasm. "No I'm not okay!" I scream as loud as I could. Jazz flinches a little.

My eyes tear up at the attempt of standing up. My stomach wound isn't helping at all and I'm definitely not used to my new leg. "Well, the good news is you're awake and alive. The bad news is you can't stand up." Ironhide chuckles to himself. I glare at him with annoyance.

I grunt, please work again. I feel my body tingle at the transformation. The Autobots are left staring at me in shock as I stand up using my robot form. I don't think they'll get used to my sudden transformation ideas. But it worked again! Yes! I think I'm getting the hang of this. "See? Simple." I stay in my robot form. Feels nice without pain.

It was a minute or two before any Autobot spoke. "Well, now we know she can stand up." Ironhide mumbles to himself. Optimus rumbles, "I wouldn't have thought of that if I were her."

I can still transform! Just barely, I felt my body stop transforming for a second. Must be getting used to my new leg.

I slept in Ratchet for a few nights until he has finished working on my new leg and my stomach wound has healed enough for me to move.

"Ratchet?" The man turns around, "How long have I been out?"

"About a day. I had to offline you so you wouldn't be alert."

Offline? Oh. He means keep me asleep. Man, Cybertronian terms are odd.


	7. Chapter 6

I'm here again. Same place same dream. A figure stands in front of me. He walks over to my side and inspects my new leg, "You were not supposed to be able to transform again." Yeah, yeah. That's what you said for the past six times in my dreams. He moves his hand close to my cheek and scratches it deeply. I feel the blood seeping out of my cheek. "I'm coming for you." He growls as I wake with a start to find myself sitting up, feeling pain in my cheek but barely noticing the pain in my stomach.

I'm next to the lake where I had fallen asleep last night. I run my fingers down my cheek and saw blood on the tips. Ratchet's already kneeling next to me, "How many times do I need to fix you?" He starts to rub something against my bleeding cheek.

"What did you do _this_ time, Kadie?" He sighs hopelessly.

"Same as every time. He keeps coming to me in my dreams." He finishes rubbing the substance on my cheek and walks away towards the others. I stand up uneasily and I follow Ratchet.

"She's done it again." Ratchet grumbles as he passes by. "Kadence, you are going to be covered in scratches if you don't stop. This is what? The sixth time?" Optimus sort of chuckles at me.

"Seventh. But I can't. I'm stuck lying on the ground in my dream. That thing could do anything to me if my dreams become real."

"Then why hasn't he?" Ratchet grumbles to himself. "He speaks to me, like he's warning me. Then he scratches me." I turn my head so they could see the deep scratches in my cheek.

"Warned you about what Kadence?" I knew I would have to explain this to Optimus.

"Every time I have the dream, he warned me if I'm able to transform again he would kill us somehow. He never says what he will do or how. But it's sort of freaking me out." I sigh. This can never end.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I stood there for a second thinking of an answer to Optimus's question.

"I guess I was scared." I shrug the question off and walked back to the lake.

My arm grew tired after skipping stones on the water for about an hour. I messed around with my new leg, Ratchet told me he didn't have enough spare parts the size of my leg so he had to take small parts from himself. I owe him so much.

It's surprising that I actually have nerves in the new leg. I can feel it when I tossed a stone on it, or just simply touched it. And it works just like I never lost my leg. It's the same weight as my other leg. How could so much metal not be really heavy?

I test out again if I can transform. I feel my body tingle as it changes. I wonder if I can turn into a car? Well, I'm so _tiny_ I bet I could be a SmartCar or a Fiat. Possibly a Volkswagon Beetle. Nah, Bumblebee used to be one. I don't want to steal his car. I'd rather be a Fiat anyways.

Don't I have to see the car in order to transform into it? That's what the Autobots had to do. Or could I just think about it? Where is there a road around here?

I stood up and begin to travel a little into the forest not too far from the base. I can tell Ironhide is following, the noises he makes are loud in my ears. I'm still in my robot form, just in case I see a car.

Perfect! I can hear the faint rumble and whooshing sounds of cars. I make my way towards the sound and finally break out of the forest. I found the road. There are so many cars passing by.

Oh! Found a Fiat! It's dark purple. That was fast. I attempt to "scan" the car as it passes by. I'm getting the tingle in my body and I feel my eyes getting closer to the ground. So _this_ is what it feels like to be a car.

Yeah! This is so cool! I can see through the headlights, tail lights and mirrors. I started to do small donuts and head back. I sped past Ironhide and made my way back to the base.

I honk loudly when I see the Autobots. They flinch at my sound and stare at me with shocked faces. I transform so I'm standing up, I'm purple! This. Is. So. _Cool_! I go back into human and I hear them laughing as I do so.

"Now I know what you guys feel when you're cars." I join in the laughing. I didn't know I could be a car. But look at me!

I'm human. A Transformer. _And_ a car! This is exciting!


	8. Chapter 7

**I found chapter 7 and 2! :D**

Last night was fun. I turned into a Fiat and now my Transformer is purple! Wait "my Transformer" sounds weird. Should I have said I'm purple in my robot form? The only reason why I say Transformer is because I don't know if I'm an Autobot yet. I have the blue eyes, not _red_ eyes. But I don't have a Autobot insignia on me. I thought I did but I guess not.

The shocked faces on the Autobots made me laugh so hard I fell on my side. "You scared the living spark out of me!" Ratchet sounded both irritated and astonished. It looked like he was half asleep when I drove into the clearing before I scared him.

The Autobots went a patrol to make sure there are no Decepticons. I'm left here with Ironhide to practice using my weapons. If I have any. But the moment I activate it on my hand scares so much I accidentally shot a rock and it exploded.

"Optimus was right. You do need practice." Ironhide puts his fingers up to his chin in a thinking way.

"No kidding. That's exactly why he left me with you. 'The weapon specialist.'" We laugh for a minute. The whole day was spent on practicing how to activate, aim and fire. I should be sorry to all the rocks that got in my way. I evilly grin each time I blow up one.

"Put your arm up." I put my arm up, "Kadence." He sighs when I ask what, "I mean't activate your weapon and aim."

"I knew that." Ironhide shoots a little dot on a rock. "Aim on that and fire." I put my arm up, and yes _with_ my cannon activated, I aim on the tiny circle and fire. The small bullet flies into the rock. It didn't blow up, but I hit the dot perfectly.

"Wow. You have better aim then I did when I was learning this." He chuckles at the thought. He shoots more tiny dots on the ground this time. "Shoot those as fast as you can and try not to miss." I shoot each hole quickly in the ground only missing one.

"Am I doing alright?" I can't hold my excitement when he gives a satisfied nod at the large holes in the soft ground.

"I would say you just saved us from tiny Decepticons." I give a yelp of happiness towards Ironhide and I hug his leg. "This was so much fun." He bends down and gently pats my back.

"You did and excellent job. More training tomorrow though. You missed one target." He smiles. And I softly giggle from below.

The rest of the team comes back with the news of no signs of Decepticons.

"Kadence pretty much mastered everything already. She knows how to activate, aim and fire perfectly." Ironhide shares his news with Optimus quietly.

I skip stones on the lake's surface and saw out of the corner of my eye Optimus nodding his head in approval.

The moon's reflection moves around every time stone hits the water. "It's getting late Kadie." Bumblebee opens his car door, inviting me to sleep. I shook my head.

"I want to know what it feels like to sleep like you guys." I quickly transform into my purple Fiat. I drive close to Bumblebee and fell asleep without another word said.

I continue to have the dreams about that figure. And ecach time I wake up to see Ratchet's annoyed expression, "Seriously Kadie? Did have to make him scratch you deeper?" I shrug and look at the long scratches running down my arm. "This is getting out of control." He walks away grumbling. He's right, this _is_ getting out of control. I should try to do something about it next time I fall asleep.

It's another day of training with Ironhide. This time though, I'm learning how to _dodge_ the hits. He sees my worried face at the thought of dodging actual bullets.

"Don't worry, I'm only going to shoot harmless plasma." Since when was plasma ever harmless? He unexpectedly shoots me with one and I can feel the tingle going into my body and vanishing. It feels harmless in my robot form, I wonder what it would feel like if I wasn't in my robot state. The other Autobots have nothing else to do, they decided sit back and enjoy the show.

It was sort of hard because Ironhide continuously shot the plasma balls and sometimes in front of me. I'm pretty good with zooming here then there and making sharp corners.

"That was just a warm up." Oh great. He brings out Bumblebee from the audience to help and the actual practicing starts.

Out of all the plasma balls both of them shot at me, I didn't get hit once. Ironhide brings in Jazz to help out more. Then Ratchet and lastly Optimus. Now it's a _team effort_ to try and shoot me. They each line up and pull out there cannons and start shooting at me, missing by inches. I dodged each one with much speed and agility.

I didn't even know I could do this! The game ended with me unexpectedly shooting each one of the Autobots with my harmless plasma balls. Jazz fake dies.

"Kadence wins!" I say as I jump on Jazz's chest and points at his face, "Can't get me!"

Optimus sighs with laughter, "You are way too fast for us."

Ironhide slowly pulls up his cannon trying to get me to not notice and shoots me with the plasma. I already knew. I dodged quickly and it hit Bumblebee in the face.

I fall off Jazz laughing as Bumblebee shakes his head to make the tingling to go away.

"Either you guys aren't very good at this or I really am too fast for you."

Ratchet watches me laugh as he is laughing a bit himself, "If it takes 5 Autobots to attempt to shoot you, and none of us succeeds, you _are_ too fast."

I think I'm learning too quickly. "Were you guys actually trying your hardest to shoot me?"

They all nod, I burst out laughing again. This is too valuable to lose.

The next two days were the Autobots _purely_ trying to shoot me. They gave up after none of them could do it. Bumblebee tried again when I was sleeping. First shot he almost hit my front right tire, it definitely woke me up. I transform and shoot him about 10 times in the face with harmless plasma balls. After the tingling went away he makes an "Aw come on!" motion with his hands. I think he gave up.

I didn't have any of the dreams with the figure when I was in my car state. Which makes Ratchet much more happier than he was when I did have the dreams and got scratches. He's not grumbling I'll give you that.

I had trained or a couple more days just to make sure I learned how to use my weapon and dodge bullets. I drive up next to Optimus and notice how _tiny_ my Fiat is compared to his Peterbuilt. I could put a Fiat in him without any problems! At least I didn't find a SmartCar. _That_ would've been tiny.


	9. Chapter 8

**So... Apparently, there was some confusion on my part. This chapter is marked as "Chapter 11" when it's actually the next chapter, which would be 8. I think I either mislabeled it, or some chapters are combined. I found the next chapter! It'll run smoothly after a few chapters, and I'll finally be able to post the rest.**

 **Bumblebee's** **POV**

Optimus and I always thought it would take Kadence a while to learn and get used to her powers. We thought wrong. She picked up the transforming part easily without difficulties. What mostly shocked us was when she drove out of the forest as a purple Fiat 500 and did a few donuts. The way she learns is not like how I've learned when I was a sparkling. It took practice and time. She got this in 2 seconds flat. Kadie can adapt to her powers as if she had been using them all her life, even with her new leg. I've never seen a sparkling like her.

 **Ratchet's** **POV**

When I met Kadence, the first thing I thought when I met her was that she would be a troublemaker. I should have rethought about that. She can handle things well. When the Decepticons attacked and took her away, she was lucky enough that Bumblebee came in time. She actually didn't mind the new leg at all, she was grateful she didn't get shot in the chest which would have instantly killed her. She's no where near the stubborn young femme I thought she would be. It feels like she's always been an Autobot on our team.

 **Ironhide's** **POV**

Kadence is unusual. That's all I can say. She wandered into the forest last night, and of course I had to follow her. She found the road and transformed into a car. Sure, sure. We weren't as surprised about her being able to control her power, but this? It looked like she already knew what to do when she transformed into the Fiat that had passed by her. She could control every power she knew just fine. I am happy to have a cheerful femme here with us.

 **Jazz's** **POV**

Man. When I met that lil' lady, I thought she was a regular human. I had just woken up from death and she shows me somethin' beyond what I've eva' seen! I was so confused that day the Autobots had to explain everythin' to me. I knew I had to protect her when that Megatron attacked the base, I couldn't though but I'm happy she's safe n' alive today. I hope she neva' leaves our side.

 **Optimus's** **POV**

Kadence can be fun to be around. We are lucky we don't have to teach her how to use her powers. That would've been a pain. From what I've seen, she'll be ready to be taught, if needed, how to use her weapons. I'm sure she has them hidden in her powers. I was impressed she had found out a way to turn into a vehicle. A Fiat to be exact. Usually you'd have to find the right sized vehicle depending on how big or small you are. She was smart and picked out the smallest car she could find. She is very unique indeed.


End file.
